


Venture

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: Beastly (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh yeah beastly was a terrible movie but what if kyle ended up with the witch girl and they fucked in random places and he never changed back to normal and he was her spoiled little monster? cause he wore black a lot and she wore black a lot and it'd be pretty cool, right? i dunno i watch too much tv and write weird shit</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle follows her home, sits outside her door for hours with his head bowed. Kendra ignores him cause he’s a dick and witches don’t forgive. Her grandmother taught her that. But eventually it starts raining and humans are so pitiful, so susceptible to cold and chill. Disgusting. 

Her lip curls as she tugs him up and drags him inside. He keeps demanding that she change him back, no matter how any times she tells him that magic can’t be undone. He starts crying so she puts him to sleep. Her first curse, what a disaster.  
_________________________________  
His pretty face is all over the news for the next few weeks, blond and smug. His father has reported him missing. She tells the boy and he just cries harder.

“Be strong!” she snaps. “Your life was shit then and it’s shit now. Nothing has changed.”

“You’ve ruined _everything_ ,” he mewls, a pathetic child.

“No, _you_ ruined everything. My curse wouldn’t find an undeserving target.” 

He blinks and wipes at his eyes. “I…how does magic work?” Pleased, she touches the marks on the back of his neck. He tenses but doesn’t flinch away.

“Would you like to know, Kyle?” He shrugs, back to the sulky, petulant brat. “I could teach you,” she offers, because the boy isn’t going away and she refuses to let him be useless. 

He nods slowly, the gouge marks on his face shifting, and she smiles.   
_____________________________  
It takes six months for him to be happy. She makes something explode and jumps back, startled. He laughs and she spins, pointing an accusing finger. “Hey!” 

The grin across his ruined face is beautiful. “Sorry, sorry, Kendra.” She waves a hand and goes back to her spells.   
______________________________  
He’s a quick student once he stops whining. She keeps a close watch on the things he’s allowed to learn and revels in finally having someone to talk to.  
Sometimes he says things that are moral. They catch her off guard and make her smile. Humans are delightful. Kyle is becoming a good one.  
_________________________  
She kisses him for the first time after nine months of stolen glances and nervous half smiles. Honestly, you’d think he was a virgin, she thinks as their lips touch. 

“Such a pretty boy,” she murmurs, pulling back. His eyes are still closed. How sweet, he’s a romantic. She cups the side of his face. “Are you my pretty little monster, Kyle?” 

He lets out a long breath and kisses her palm. “ _Yes_.” She laughs.  
___________________________-  
She brings him to coven and introduces him to her grandmother. He’s stuttering and shy, no longer cocky Kyle Kingston. Her grandmother is proud. “He’s beautiful, Kendra. Where’d you get him?” 

“I made him, Gramma.” 

“You’ve always been creative, dear.” Kyle blushes nicely and ducks his head.  
_________________________________________  
They watch the tree on his wrist bloom together. She sprawls out in her armchair while he sits at her feet, head resting against her knee. She’ll fuck him later, tie down all that youthful strength and make him beg. 

She’s never said that she loves him, but he knows. He makes a lovely monster. She presses a kiss to his forehead as the curse solidifies. “I love you.” 

The silver on his forehead hardens when he laughs. “ _Now_ you tell me.”

She takes his hand and squeezes. “Now, we have forever.”


	2. Scully

Kendra lets the boy out for _two fucking hours_ to get tampons and he comes back with a _person_. A tiny human girl with big dark eyes named Lindy. 

“She ran away from home,” Kyle explains, looming protectively over the girl’s shoulder. The silver on his face gleams in the dim light. 

“Witches don’t take in strays,” she hisses, watching Kyle tense. Her pretty monster, so desperate to be a hero.

“You took me in,” he protests, stepping forward. The girl sits and watches, fiddling with the straps on her backpack. 

“You were a special case, baby,” she allows, cause he is and she loves him. Humans need a little softness from time to time. 

“I remember you,” Lindy blurts, gesturing at her. Her hand trembles. “You, uh, went to my school.” Yes, Kendra remembers her now. A bright little thing with a junkie dad she both hates and loves. Simple. 

“Yes. I know.” She turns to Kyle. “Why do you want her?” He ducks his head, shy, so she puts a finger under his chin to lift it. “Tell me.” 

“She’s lonely, Kendra. We know what it’s like to be alone.” Soft-hearted humans will be the death of her.

“Fine.” She turns on her heel and leaves the room.

 

An hour later, Kyle comes to her. She’s in bed, so he splays out over her, his weight nothing in comparison to her strength. “I gave her food and put her to bed,” he whispers, mouth brushing her ear. “We should get her new clothes.” 

“She won’t be swayed with pretty things, Kyle. She isn’t that kind of girl.” He makes an agreeing noise and rolls off her. 

 

Kendra wakes up to the smell of eggs frying. Kyle is gone, but she can hear his voice in the kitchen. He and the girl are chatting amicably, digging into a plate of eggs. She settles next to Lindy, stomach rumbling. The eggs are delicious. 

“You’ll need to earn your keep here,” she says between mouthfuls, and the girl stiffens.

“Are-Are you gonna make me a prostitute or something?” Kendra sighs, kicking idly at Kyle’s ankle. This is why she hates dealing with humans. 

“No. I would only curse you into being a prostitute if it made sense.” 

“Like if you murdered prostitutes,” Kyle offers, inhaling more eggs. He eats his without ketchup, the barbarian. 

“What do you like doing, Lindy?”

She flushes prettily, fidgeting in her seat. “Uh, I like to work with flowers and read. I can do housework really well,” she says desperately. 

“You’re not a slave. I’ll need your help with magic, sometimes.” Lindy nods and lowers her eyes. 

 

Lindy’s _always there_. Always just when Kendra wants her, holding out whatever she needs. She’s nicer to Kyle than Kendra can be, offers up the kindness he craves.

Sometimes Kendra joins them on the couch, lets Kyle put his head in her lap. She tucks her toes under Lindy’s thigh and watches her. The girl has an innocence about her that’s very appealing. She laughs at small things and gives hugs that aren’t entirely unwelcome. Kyle’s head over heels for her, of course. Follows her around like a puppy, it’s adorable. 

 

They watch a movie one night, some stupid human thing about birds. She doesn’t care, there’s a spell she’s working on for next coven that takes up much of her attention. Kyle goes to bed early, kisses her cheek as he goes. “Night, girls.”

She waves a vague hand and returns to her studies. When she comes back from the inner recesses of her mind, Lindy’s head is on her shoulder. Her breath is sweet and her hair smells of strawberries. It’s not a bad smell.

Kendra slowly puts an arm around her shoulders, squeezes the soft warmth of her. Yes, this is nice, Kendra decides. The human makes a snuffling noise and cuddles closer.

 

Kendra wakes up on her back with Lindy’s head on her chest, a spot of drool rapidly spreading. Kyle relaxes at the other end of the couch, her and Lindy’s tangled feet in his lap. There’s the slightest hint of amusement around his mouth. 

She halts any possible comments with a glare and puts a hand at the small of Lindy’s back. “I like having her around,” she confesses. 

His smirk softens. “So do I.” 

 

She often walks in on Kendra and Kyle making out. It’s cute, how he gets all blushy, and Lindy touches her bruised lips, something tentatively hopeful in her face. She usually settles between them and sprawls, a queen surveying her domain. Her subjects are just two humans, but they’re enough.

 

“Come here, pet,” Kendra orders absentmindedly, tugging Lindy along by the sleeve. 

“Did you just call me pet?” 

“She collects humans,” Kyle calls from his place in the kitchen, making dinner. Pork chops. She’s fond of pork chops. 

Kendra shoots a mild glare in his direction. “Don’t go giving away _all_ my secrets. She’ll start thinking I like her.”

“You do like me.” Lindy links arms with her, leans her head against Kendra’s arm. Kendra doesn’t bother denying it, just pulls her a little closer. Kyle laughs from the kitchen.

 

They kiss for the first time when Lindy graduates from high school. Kyle left after the curse, and Kendra didn’t bother returning after she cast it. They attend for Lindy, who’s received a full scholarship to some itty bitty fancy school in Canada where she’s going to study Botany. It’s apparently a great honor. 

She’s glowing in her hideous cap and gown, blows them kisses from the stage. Kyle, always so cheesy, pretends to catch them. Lindy’s father doesn’t show. If Kendra was a different kind of witch, she’d kill him. People are staring at them, at Kyle’s scars. Kendra gives them all her laziest smile.

When the ceremony is over Lindy comes bounding towards them, grinning. There’s something warm in Kendra’s chest as she hugs them both. “I can’t believe I made it!” 

“You worked hard, Lin,” Kyle hums, pressing his face to her hair. 

“I’m paying for anything the scholarship doesn’t supply,” Kendra says, her hand on Lindy’s hip, the other curled around Kyle’s ribs. 

“What? I can’t accept that!”

“Money is not important to a witch…and I love you,” Kendra mutters, pressing a kiss to Lindy’s mouth. It’s sweeter than she would like, but she’ll put Kyle on his belly and make him cry later to make up for it. Maybe Lindy will watch this time. 

Lindy brightens, throws her arm around Kendra’s neck to kiss her more thoroughly. It’s well worth the wait. Now she has her pretty monster and her sweet girl all to herself. 

 

They bring Lindy up to her college themselves. Kendra drives the whole way, because she doesn’t get tired. Kyle falls asleep in the back seat like always, listing to the side.

Lindy is overexcited for most of the drive up, talking endlessly as Kendra nods along. She takes note of the several mentions of Machu Picchu. Maybe they’ll go on winter vacation. Kyle will like the warmth and Lindy will be ecstatic. “I’m going to grow roses,” she says dreamily, pulling her knees to her chest. 

Lindy always shrinks herself, takes up as little space as possible. With them, she’s started to grow. “How many roses, Lin?” Kyle murmurs from the backseat.

“A billion.”

Kendra teases, “A billion? My, someone’s ambitious,” and Lindy laughs. 

“I’ll send them all to you guys.” She puts a hand on Kendra’s knee. “You and Kyle will never be able to stop thinking about me.”

Kendra clears her throat. “We’ll miss you. You know.” 

“I’ll miss you guys, too. I’ll text every day and Skype every night.”

“You’d better.”

 

Driving back from Canada, Kyle has tears in his eyes. He curls up, miserable, in the front seat. Kendra puts a hand to the scars on his cheek. “My pretty monster. We’ll see her again soon.” 

“What if she forgets us?” he asks, quiet, so she pulls over and climbs into his lap.

“No one could forget us, Kyle. Especially not someone like Lindy.” 

He nods and kisses her forehead. “Okay.” 

“Come on. I’ll stop at a weigh station so we can freak out truckers.” His giggle is enough for her.

 

They find a shitty rundown motel at the halfway point between Lindy’s school and home. It smells and Kendra can sense bugs in the walls, but it’ll do. The guy at the desk stares, but everyone stares.

Kendra gets a room with one bed, double. They ate at a diner an hour ago, so Kendra gets ready for bed, settles under the covers and sets up the webcam as Kyle takes a shower. He comes back smelling like weird, dry hotel soap, drapes himself over her back. 

She turns her head to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m calling her right now.” 

“She won’t be in, Kyle.” Kendra can sense Lindy right now. She’s bright and excited, busy. Kyle feels morose, but he’ll be fine. She shoves him off her and rolls onto her back. “Come here,” she orders, wrapping her arms tight around him. “We’ll nap til Lindy can Skype. I’ll know when she’s ready.” 

He nods against her collarbone and closes his eyes.

 

“Is this thing on?” Lindy asks later that night, tapping gently at her computer screen. 

Kendra nudges Kyle out of the way and waves. “Yes. How was your first day? Did you settle in alright?” 

“Yes, mom.” 

“I’m not your mother, I’m your girlfriend.”

“Are you? I hadn’t noticed.” Lindy giggles, runs a hand through her hair. “You’re such a dork, Kendra.”

 

They fall asleep talking to each other, Lindy curled over her keyboard, whistling breath familiar. Kyle’s sprawled out on his back, limbs starfished. Kendra turns off their connection and lies next to him, already missing Lindy’s place by her. 

It’s alright, she tells herself, putting a hand over Kyle’s chest. Her family will be reunited soon.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah beastly was a terrible movie but what if kyle ended up with the witch girl and they fucked in random places and he never changed back to normal and he was her spoiled little monster? cause he wore black a lot and she wore black a lot and it'd be pretty cool, right? i dunno i watch too much tv and write weird shit


End file.
